Cold War
Cold War is episode 16a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Classmates''' (cameo) *Lenny (cameo) Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Plot One day, it was raining. Everyone goes home, but Fanboy and Chum Chum play in the rain, but they get sick (for not wearing rain gear) and have to stay home. There, they call Lenny and tell him they can't come over, and dig to the bottom of their big toy pile Later, they get bored and sneeze on each other. That makes them not be friends! Kyle walks in, to their surprise. He says he was out in the rain too long and has to stay inside, as rain is an acid to wizards. Fanboy and Chum Chum fight over him, making him realize that they are his friends. He wonders who to play with, but Fanboy opens a trapdoor under Chum Chum. Later, Fanboy asks Kyle what to do. Kyle wants to play a board game. Fanboy has a lot of them. They play checkers. Kyle chooses first, and chose black but when Fanboy and Chum Chum played checkers, Fanboy chose first and black. He then begins to slam the board making Kyle leave him. Chum Chum rides on an elevator, tells Kyle to join him and becomes Kyle's friend. They play action figures. Kyle tells Chum Chum he's cheating, but he disagrees, and Fanboy returns. Then, an angry Kyle gets super-fused at the sick, random-ruled boys and says, '''"I CALL SHENANIGANS!".' '''Then the boys tell Kyle that he calls a ''game ''of "Shenanigans!", then get five clones of each other and they attack Kyle, finishing with a sky-high rocket ride. He flies in the bathroom and gets a toilet on his head. Then he says he wants out. So they throw him on the moon. Then Fanboy and Chum Chum are not sick anymore! As a result, they are friends again. Later that evening, they apologize to each other and promise not to fight over someone anymore, and they play in the rain. Songs *Rain, Rain, Come Again'' *''Shenanigans!'' Gallery 'Title Card' 4343864703 1d730e5d1a.jpg 4344600848_3e39b1bf49.jpg 4343864387_2f07c90daf.jpg 4344600456_e559c2325c.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Trivia *Kyle seems to be more affectionate to the boys in this episode, but takes it back at the end. He then likes them again even more but does not take it back in the next episode, "Sigmund the Sorcerer". *Kyle was heard humming while he gets the black checkers before the game starts, so this is the first time we hear his singing voice. *Kyle says he refuses to spend another moment at the Fanlair at the end, but in "Excuse Me", he enjoyed spending time there. Also at the same time, he says he never had anyone want to play with him, but Fanboy and Chum Chum do play with him in "Excuse Me". It's possible this happened before that episode. *Third time Fanboy and Chum Chum fight. The first two were "Pick a Nose " and "Chicken Pox". *First time Lenny appeared without Boog. *At the very end of the episode, when Kyle refuses to be in the Fanlair longer, he seems to forget the secret he likes both boys. *Following "The Hard Sell", "Chicken Pox", "The Janitor's Apprentice", "Secret Shopper", "Little Glop of Horrors" and "The Tell-Tale Toy", this is the seventh episode where almost all the events only take place inside a building. *While Fanboy and Chum Chum were stretching Kyle's arms out, for a second Kyle looks at the camera which breaks the fourth wall. *This episode reveals that Kyle does not like playing games with random rules. *On Nick.com, there are 2 games based on this episode, Slingsnot Shot! and Shenanigans!. *In checkers, black always goes first. Goofs *During the scene with Fanboy and Chum Chum stretching Kyle's arms out, look at stripes 7-11 on Kyle's sleeves; they have become smaller than the others. *Kyle says he didn't have any friends in this episode, but in the next episode, "Sigmund the Sorcerer", he did have friends back at Milkweed. *In the ariel shot of the clones chasing Kyle, Fanboy doesn't have his helmet on. *Fanboy and Chum Chum were smiling the whole time Kyle gets angry at them. Wouldn't they feel sorry for Kyle? *In real life, you shouldn't play around someone with a cold, or they'll get you sick, too. Kyle didn't catch the cold perhaps he's a wizard and wizards don't catch them from non-wizards. *The checkers game has 10 disks, 5 of each color. This is incorrect; as the game actually has 24 disks, 12 of each color. *It is raining for almost the whole episode, but if you look through the windows while inside the Fanlair, it is not raining. *For some reason, Kyle has no idea Fanboy and Chum Chum are fighting because they're sick, *During the scene of Kyle playing with Fanboy, Fanboy's game bed chest is open the entire scene, but in the scene of Kyle with Chum Chum and in the rest of the episode, the bed is back to normal. Perhaps Fanboy angrily put the drawer away at an unseen moment. *While Kyle is lying on the floor, his ninja's head explodes and it's body is still there. But when Kyle starts rambling in the next shot, the ninja disappears and never returns. *After Chum Chum watches Kyle destroy his ninja, only he is on the couch, but when Kyle is rambling, Fanboy is sitting with Chum Chum on the couch even though it's only five seconds in between. Perhaps Fanboy sat down with Chum Chum off camera after telling Kyle that his ninja's head will explode. *When the camera zooms out while F&C are hugging Kyle, Kyle says "Who should gain priveledge of being my best friend and playing with me!" As he walks and for the rest of the shot, his ears are gone. *It would be physically impossible for Fanboy and Chum Chum to sneeze in each other's faces; this would make them sick even more. *After Fanboy and Chum Chum catch colds their voices become sniffly and nasaly, but during the shot of them at the TV and throughout the rest of the episode, their voices are normal again. *When Kyle goes into the elevator with Chum Chum, he is not in the elevator, and probably went through the floor, though it was not shown. *While Kyle is rambling, he is near the couch, but when he says "I call Shenanigans!" he appears to be a few feet away from the couch. *After Fanboy says "Gentlemen, "Shenanigans!" has been called!" the red lights continue to shine steadly, but when Chum Chum calls the clones and throughout the rest of the game, the lights are normal again. Allusions *The title is a spoof on the Cold War, a war that occured during World War I. *This episode parodys Spongebob Squarepants 'twice: *#The plot of this episode is similer to the episode "Naughty Nautical Neighbors", where Squidward breaks up Spongebob and Patrick's friendship, and they compete over Squidward to see who will be his friend. *#Kyle running from the clones is similer to the man running from the robot in the scary robot movie Spongebob watches in the episode "Krab Borg". *Kyle said "Stand and deliver!" which is also the title of a nonfiction film based on the true story of Jaime Escalante. *'Melody Time - Kyle is thrown onto the moon similer in the way Slue-Foot Sue is thrown onto the moon in the "Pecos Bill" segment. *'Rain, Rain, Go Away' - In this episode, the song played at the beginning is called Rain Rain Come Again, which is a parody of this nursery rhyme. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Kyle Category:2010